MY WEDDING
by Go Hye Mi
Summary: Sakura menerim lamaran Neji dan bagaimana kisah hidupnya selanjutnya?


A FOOLISH MARRIED

BY GO HYE MI

CHAPTER 2

My precious

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Aku sungguh minta maaf atas fic yang kemarin,terlalu banyak kesalahan aku sungguh berterima kasih karena telah bersedia review fic kali ini bisa memuaskan.

Cahaya surya yang masuk melewati jendela kamar,membuat sosok yang sedang terlelap tersebut membuka permata emeraldnya perlahan dengan kemudian duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena itu sudah tidak menemukan sosok Neji saat Ia bangun.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya,sesuatu yang sungguh mengusik Haruno itu berusaha mengingatnya dalam memori langsung terpaku saat Ia akhirnya menemukan hal apa itu.'Neji Hyuuga melamarnya'. itu sebuah lamaran?

"A-aku yakin itu hanya mimpi."Kunoichi muda itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanya sekedar bunga ..kenapa terasa nyata?

Flashback

"Kita menikah"

Sakura menahan nafas dan memandang tak percaya ke arah Neji.'Hah?Apa?Apa katanya?Me-ni-kah?...ya Tuhan jika ini hanya ilisi segera sadarkan aku mulai gila.'pikir gadis cantik itu diam tak memberi respon apapun terhadap pernyataan Neji yang begitu mengejutkan,tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri bahwa Ia sudah mulai gilakarena mengkhayalkan esuati yang tidak mungkin.

Sakura tetap diam tak bergerak bahkan setelah pemuda di sampingnya mengucapkan hal yang tidak bisa Ia cerna dalam otaknya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang,lebih baik kita yakin besok kita kan lebih sibuk dari hari ini."Ucap Neji seraya tersenyum lembut,membuat Sakura merah padam."Tidurlah."lanjutnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya,kembali membelakangi Sakura."Sakura?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunanya Sakura lansung menjawab."Ya?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut."Pemuda tampan itu berkata tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun dalam -benar pemuda yang mengesalkan.

Suasana kembali hening karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura,sampai gadis itu berpikir bahwa Neji sudah dugaannya salah,karena satu menit kemudin Neji kembali berkata sesuatu.

"Lupakan Uchiha."Kata Neji pelan,namun tegas.

"Apa?"Sakura sedikit tak mendengar.

"Lupakan Sasuke Uchiha."ulang ketua Anbu itu.

"Apa?"sekarang gadis itu bukan lagi tak mendengar,namun terkejut karena pernyaatan Neji.

Nneji mendengus kesal karena merasa Sakura tak mendengar kata-katanya."Hah,sudahlah,lupakan."ucapanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Sakura memandang pemuda itu tak itu merasa sedikit kesal juga pada sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda ada lima menit,pemuda itu sedah berubah sikap padanya.

Kadang Neji tampak sangat dingin dan pendiam,bahkan lebih pendia dari membuat para gais Konoha tergila-gila hanya tampan,tapi juga kaya,hebat,dan pemuda itu tampak bijaksana saat Ia menjadi pemimpin dalam suatu malam ini,...Sakura bisa melihat sosok Neji yang lain, tidak sakura duga,bahwa seorang Neji bisa juga merasa kesal yang pemuda itu tunjukkan dengan sifat kekanakan.

Gadis Haruno titu tersenyum melihat kekesalan Neji yang tampak lucu di menghela nafas mungkin di bisa dibuat kaget oleh dua orang pemuda es dalam waktu satu hari?

Sakura memandangi punggung Neji yang bergerak-gerak sesuai nafas pemuda ada setan apa dia makin mendekatkan diri ke arah Neji dan menyandarkan kepalanyayang terasa sangat pening ke arah punggung pemuda itu.

Flashback off

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya segera turun dari tempat tidur,namun

BRAK!

Karena ceroboh,kakinya terlilit selimut dan membuatnya harus mencium lantai tatami pagi ini.

"AAARGH!MENYEBALKAN!"teriaknya kesal.

"Ada apa?"Tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya,membuat Sakura merah padam.

Kunoichi tersebut langsung menundukkan kepalanya berusaha tidak melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya Ia lihat pagi ini,namun justru membuat gadis itu main memerah karena menyadari ia tidak memakai bajunya.

Lalu dimana pakaiannya?dan apa ini?jangan-jangan...

"AAAA" Sakura berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya,tidak berani melihat wajah Neji yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

Neji menatap tajam wanita yang duduk di sampingnya."Tidak cukup,nona sudah muntah di punggungku semalam,dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak,dan pagi ini kau memukulku tanpa kau tahu saja,aku bukanlah orang yang bisa memaafkan orang dengan mudah."

Sakura memandang Neji."Tolonglah,Neji-san,aku akan melakukam apapun asal kau memaafkanku."ucapnya memelas

"Apa kau tahu ari dari ucapanmu itu?"tanya Neji dingin.

Sakura mengangguk cepat,"Ya,tentu saja,aku akn lakukan apapun,janji."

Neji menyeringai tipis."ya sudah nanti kupikirkan hukuman untukmu setelah kita kembali ke konoha.,cepat bersiap,hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk."kata pemuda itu lalu berdiri dn berjalan pergi.

Suasana sudah sangat ramai begitu mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah-tengah penduduk yang sedang melakukan upacara seorang pria tua yang diketahui adalah seorang tetua desa sedang memimpin upacara dengan kimono biru bercorak itu meletakkan dupa di depan sebuah patung besar sambil membacakan mantra.

Suasana yang tadi terasa ramai,kini begitu mereka berdua kali ini adalah menjadi perwakilan desa konoha untuk menghadiri undangan dari desa bunga yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Uzumaki itu mengamanatkan misi ini pada Neji karena menurutnya,dari semua shinobi yang ada di konoha,hanya Nejilah sosok pemuda yang berwibawa untuk bisa mendatangi undangan semacam dia termasuk seorang bansawan yang disegani baik dari dalam maupun dari luar desa selain karena pemuda itu ketua Anbu.

Dan alasannya memilih sakura adalah karena Ia tidak ingin gadis itu sakit karena terus-terusan menawarkan diri dalam misi tingkat ingin sakura bisa melupakan sasuke segera,namun tanpa suami Hyuuga Hinata itu duga,Sakura justru bertemu embali dengan Sasuke dalam misi ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengahidiri undangan kami" Ucap seorang wanita setenganh baya pada kedua ninja konoha itu."Kami sangat tersanjung kalian bersedia hadir walaupun konoha cukup jauh dari sini."lanjutnya.

"tidak masalah, juga berterima kasih karena sudah menjamu kami dengan sangat baik meskipun ami bukanlah hokage."kata nneji sopan layaknya seorang bangsawan sejati.

Bibi itu tersenyum."sama-sama."

"Kami pamit dulu."kata sakura lalu menunduk tanda hormatyang diikuti oleh Neji.

"Berhati-hatilah."pesan bibi tadi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati seekor merpati pembawa pesan ada di jendela itu segera mengambil sepucuk surat yang terlilit di kaki burung tersebut.

_'Temui aku di taman jam 7 malam ini,aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kau berpakaian rapi._

_Tertanda _

_Hyuuga Neji_

Sakura memandang tak percaya surat itu,

"Memangnya siapa dia,menyuruhku ini itu?"Sakura menghela nafas memikirkan kebodohannya dalam misi kemarin.

"Ada apa?kau ingin mengajakku makan malam,Neji-san?"tanya Sakura saat keduanya sudah bertemu.

" Jika aku memberimu makan, tidak peduli dimana saja, apa kau akan menggandeng tanganku dan pergi denganku?"tanya balik Neji dengan siakp cueknya.

Sakura kesal," aku bukan babi. Kita akan kemana?"

" Kau akan tahu kalau kita sampai disana."jawab Neji singkat,lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Hah,dasar."gerutu sakura."Hei,tunggu aku."

Neji dan Sakura sampai di kantor Catatan Sipil.

Sakura tertegun, "kenapa kita disini?"

"jika kau ingin lari,lakukan sekarang,karena kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."Jawab Neji datar.

" Apa maksudmu?Kabur?"Sakura tidak mengerti

Neji tersenyum dan meraih tangan gadis itu," ayo masuk."

Sakura menarik tangannya kembali." Kau tidak..."gadis itu tahu apa maksud Neji sebenarnya.

Neji membenarkan dengan tenang."Benar, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi suamimu."

Sakura kaget, "siapa yang memberi ijin?"

"Karena aku yang Sakura hanya punya 10 menit sebelum menjadi seorang istri. Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan? "

"APA? menjadi seorang istri tanpa mengatakan kata-kata seperti "Aku mencintaimu." seru Sakura seketika

" Mengapa mengatakan kata-kata kosong seperti itu? Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku akan jadi suamimu karena aku mencintaimu."JAWAB neji enteng.

"Lalu, mengapa? Kau ini mengapa malah memilihku?"...tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak pintar, ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Ini karena aku hanya mencintaimu."Neji menghadap gadis itu .

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah,Ia sungguh terkejut.

Neji melanjutkan "Jika bukan dirimu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk ini selamanya, kau wanita mengagumkan. Kau".

Sakura terpana dan kemudian ia tersenyum ini saatnya Ia harus melupakan sang Uchiha,lalu bersandar pada pemuda yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, "Tidak ada bunga, lilin, anggur, atau bahkan cincin, tapi apa kau masih mau menjadi istriku?"

Sakura melihat ke arah pemilik jurus Jyuuken tersebut dengan tersenyum, lalu memberikan tangannya," tentu saja."

Neji tersenyum dan keduanya berpegangan tangan sambil saling memandang.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam, Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di terkejut lagi,rupanya ini sudah direncanakan.

Mereka mengisi formulir untuk surat nikah.  
>Saat keduanya duduk untuk tanda tangan, Neji berkata," kalau mengenai upacara pernikahan-nya, kita adakan satu minggu lagi."<p>

Sakura berkata," Aku tinggal menandatangani ini,kan?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang terkaget, mereka bengong saat melihat tanda tangan keduanya, semua ada hatinya.

"ini gila,"gumam Naruto .

Neji dan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu saja sebagai respon,kelihatannya mereka mulai kompak.

Naruto tanda tangan, dan ia juga tanda tangan seperti untuk fansnya, sekarang giliran Naruto yang angkat bahu. Hinata hanya hanya tertawa.

Neji menunjukkan surat nikah itu pada Sakura,"sekarang karena kau sudah memiliki pria seperti aku. Kau seharusnya bisa "kyaa.." dengan sangat manis sekarang".

Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Ia melompat dan berseru Kyaa..

Neji memalingkan badan karena tidak tahan melihatnya, sepertinya dia akan pingsan dan semuanya tertawa geli.

Pemuda Hyuuga yang baru saja menikah itu memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi,mantan guru Sakura.

Mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari kantor Hokage,sekedar berbincang sambil makan makanan.

"Kau bukanlah guru sakura lagi, jadi aku tidak dapat memanggil orang untuk datang dan pergi seperti ini. Apa ada yang membayar hutangmu lagi? Bukan aku, kali ini."Ucapnya karena tahu Kakashi suka mengutang.

"Kau ini,sama saja seperti menceramahi aku."Ujar pria tinggi itu seraya tertawa di balik memberikanmu ijin untu ,seharusnya kita bicarakan smbil minum,tapi aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang kuat minum."Kakashi mencibir.

"Aku senang kau tidak marah mengetahui anak didikmu kunikahi dengan cara seperti ini."kata Neji sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Siapa yang tidak marah?kupikir kita akan berakhir dengan perkelahian..."Kakashi menghela nafas."Aku selalu ingin menjadi Ayah, Kakak, dan pria untuk Sakura. Tapi kau harus melakukan semua itu sekarang. Menjadi Ayah, Kakak, dan Pria untuknya."Kata pria bermasker itu agak muram.

" Dan kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya? Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria untuk Haruno Sakura. Aku cukup bagus. Dan kau menjadi ayah dan kakaknya. Jangan membuatnya jadi yatim piatu. Ini permintaanku."Kata Neji bijak.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik ini akan jadi malam yang tak terlupakan baginya,Sakura dan juga Neji Hyuuga.

Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,leganya...semoga ini cukup baik,au sungguh tidak punya ide kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje n jelek .Please review...ss


End file.
